45-3
Walkthroughs Method 1 (Aries' Easy Way) This level is about Floorguards. Floorguards have several properties. This level fully brings out the Floorguard's advantages over the Ninja, making for an absolute beast of a time. Furthermore, while my walkthroughs generally aim for an easy-completion sort of route, it doesn't work here. There is only one, obvious route, and completion of the level depends entirely on your skill and timing. So, rather than give an actual walkthrough, this will simply be a collection of tips that'll hopefully get you past manimal lust. Anyway, if you haven't realized, the object of this level is to tackle every single row of Floorguard-ed...rows to open the door and unlock 4 locks in front of it. However, these tunnels are a single unit high: which means you can't jump to avoid Floorguards in them. Furthermore, Floorguards have a higher top speed than the Ninja: you can't outrun them forever. Thus, as it is impossible not to trigger the Floorguards, the objective is thus to move quickly and get the hell out of each tight tunnel before the Floorguards get you. Difficulty increases along with the length of the tunnel, obviously. The Doorswitch chamber should be extremely easy. After all, it's free jumping. Grab the doorswitch whatever way you want, and proceed to the actual challenges. For each of these tunnels, the basic idea is the same. First, land on the tunnel to trigger the Floorguard to move towards the RIGHT. Jump over it, run left, and grab the switch. The Floorguard would be moving towards you now. Here's the idea: you should be jumping over the Floorguard and into the tunnel SLIGHTLY BEFORE the Floorguard actually enters the lock chamber. Thus, you will hover on the ceiling as the Floorguard nears you. If timed correctly, you should fall behind the Floorguard exactly when it enters the chamber itself, so start running towards the right as fast as possible (jump as soon as you can). This will ensure you more time before the Floorguard starts chasing you again. It all depends on this move: if you go too early, you'll probably hit the Floorguard as it enters the chamber. If you jump too late, the Floorguard will catch up with you in the tunnel and you are paste. If done correctly, however, the Floorguard should only start chasing you when you are already well on your way in the tunnel towards freedom. The second row is one of the harder ones to time correctly; try to leap off the 45 degree slope to quickly enter the chamber. Try to practice the above strategy before going to complete the level. Basically, repeat what I've just told you for each of the tunnels. It gets more and more difficult (giving less of a margin for error) as tunnel length increases, but with practice you should be fine. As for the gold, it's very easy to take, so you would be well-advised take it. For the final stretch towards the door, remember that you have to wait at the bottom right for the Floorguard to cross the tunnel and enter the open area before you jump left over it, hold left like hell and finish the level. (Hint by Fastmouse) When in the lock chamber, try not the hit the roof as that will slow you down, so just do a slight tap in order to get over the floorguard then run like hell to the right :D hope that helped you as i found that out when i read the walkthrough above. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Levels